The Lost Puppet
by Yamihanao
Summary: AU. Alfred, a young puppeteer traveled around the world with his 'Einherjar', Arthur to find a twin scrolls which will grant Alfred very wish.


Title: The Lost Puppet

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/Tragedy

Pairing: Mainly USUK and other pairing.

A/N: Ehm... Hlo~! This is the first time I write Hetalia fic, so there might be OOC, but I will try to fix it little by little. I might have to warn you that my mother tongue isn't English, so don't expect me to write smoothly, you might confuse because of bad grammar and I might made lots of typos (I'm really clumsy at typing). AND please don't flame me! If you want to give critics, please be gentle -hold shield-

Warning: AU,Lots of pairings which might lead you into confusion, Beta read by Klutz Dino. Arigatou~!

Disclamer : Axis Power Hetalia is still owned by Himaruya Hidekazu, Hymmnos language is created by Akira Tsuchiya.

Chapter 1: The Lost Puppet

A.D 2543, the world had divided into four continents; The East Continent known as The Great Xing Dynasty. The West Continent, Sol Ciel*. Alpha Falfa*, The North Continent and lastly, The South continent, Siance*.

A.D 2497, living puppets had been created, they were also known as 'Einherjar'. The purpose of this creation was to support human life. Each 'Einherjar' had their own way to comfort their masters. If an Einhejar neglected their duties or disobey their master's orders, they will turn into 'Lost Puppet', which would be thrown into the 'Hellish Abyss.'

A.D 2495, a war had started between The West and East Continent. Most of Einherjar had become mere battle puppets. Unlike previous Einherjar that will obey every word that their masters gave, the battle Einherjar had their own thought. Although they still need to be control by their master, or the puppeteer.

A.D 2489, at the most southern part of Sol Ciel, there stood a small town known as Lumine Town. This town was well known for its Einherjar Core export, though recently the export seems to slow down.

Around the Town Plaza, there could be spot two young lads were bickering at each other.

"Alfred! What are you doing? I thought I told you to gather information!" A young blond haired lad walked toward the man who he called as Alfred.

"Well, I'm doing it right now Iggy" Alfred responded cheerfully.

"But somehow I see that you're having a nice lunch, and don't call me Iggy. My name's Arthur."

"But, Iggy is cuter than Arthur." Alfred whined while stuffing another piece of bread to his mouth.

Arthur stared at Alfred and said, "…..You better get your feet moving now or I'm gonna cast a magic to you!"

"Phf! Ahahahaha!" Alfred laughed. "Iggy, you should have known that your magic always fail unless we're fighting against monsters."

Hearing that, Arthur snapped and started to open his magic book. "That's it! I'm going to burn you into crisp!"

Looking at Arthur, Alfred sweat dropped and stood up from his seat. "Calm down Iggy. Though your magic is useless, but it attracted people. You don't want to be kicked out from the town before our business done, right?" Alfred winked.

Arthur stayed silent for a moment and then he closed his book. "Whatever." Arthur turned away and pouted.

"That's my Iggy!" Alfred smiled. "Now let's go to the Mayor!" Alfred said as he dragged Arthur along with him.

Along the way, Alfred and Arthur encountered some uneventful scene; a group of teen fighting each other, people dying around alley, starving and broken puppets. The last thing really hurt Arthur heart when he saw it, puppets were lying around the street, covered in dust.

In front of the Mayor mansion.

"I'm sorry, but you can't meet the mayor right now." One of the guard halted Alfred.

"Eh? Why?" Alfred huffed. "If you're not going to let us in now, we will use force to enter!" Alfred exclaimed proudly.

"B-But! You can't do it! Or I'll have all the guard to drag you out from the town!" The Guard took an offensive stance.

"Like you can do it!" Another proud answer was thrown to the guard. "After all I'm a HERO! No one can-"

"WHAMM!"

"I'm sorry; please pay no heed to that IDIOT hero." Arthur smiled gently to the guard, ignoring Alfred's protests for hit him so hard on the head with his magic book.

"Uhh.. Okay?" The guard tried to smile back.

"Anyway, we really need to talk to the mayor now."

"Even you said so.. Still-"

Before the guard could finish his words, Arthur cut him by showing the guard an envelope with a golden seal on it.

The guard's eyes widen after looking at the seal. "I'm sorry!" The guard bowed. "You may see the mayor." He continued and opened the gate.

"Thank you."

"The Prince sent you?"

"Umm, yeah." Alfred answered while scratching his head. "Since the Einherjar core export's slowing down, the mainland had quite issues too. After all, most of the puppets were made there, so they are lacking of core stocks. That's why The Prince sent us here to check what's happening." Alfred explained.

"Did something happen at the mining site? I heard there is rumor saying that Lost Puppet did wander around the mining site." Arthur continued, "Though I don't quite buy that rumor. Once an Einherjar turn into the Lost Puppet, they were thrown to the Hellish Abyss. It's impossible for them to wander like that."

The Mayor stayed silence, lost in his thought. He tried to open his mouth but nothing came out.

"If you're not going to say something, then we can't help you." Arthur crossed his arm.

The Mayor started sweating. "Well, actually… There was an accident occurred before this ruckus started."

"And?" Arthur threw a piercing glance to the Major.

"Uh…" The Major darted his eyes, looking at anywhere but Arthur's eyes.

"The mining workers broke the Hellish Abyss' seal right?" Alfred questioned the Mayor with smirk plastered on his face, while The Mayor was having a massive sweats. "You're trying to dig deeper in order to find rare cores so that you can equipped those rare cores to all the puppets in your town and boost their ability. However, while digging, one of the workers broke the seal. Although the crack is small but the Lost Puppet still could emerged from it and you cannot repair it since only the well-trained puppeteer can repair it. That is my deduction, please corrects me if I am wrong, but I'm pretty sure what I said is entirely correct. Isn't it, Mayor?" He grinned.

The Mayor bewildered by Alfred's speech. He rubbed his temple and sighed. "Yes, it's just like what you said. We tried to mine rare cores for ourselves and ended up with the seal broken."

"So that's why you can't request help from the mainland, since mining rare cores without permission is against the law." Arhur said. "But, at least you can fight back the Lost Puppet with the Einherjar."

"That's…." The Mayor darted his eyes again.

"It's because their Einherjar is useless." Alfred continued. "You must have tried to install the core to the Einherjar and I bet it became malfunction, then the Eiherjars became Lost Puppets too."

After hearing Alfred words, the Mayor eyes widen and he stared at Alfred. "How…How did you know that?"

"Actually it is a common knowledge. Every Puppeteer should have known that if an unqualified Einherjar was forced to equip rare core they'll became the Lost Puppet. Maybe that information never reached this town or maybe that you people are ignoring it." A smirked was thrown to the Mayor again.

"I…I don't know anything." The Mayor palmed his hand.

"Anyway, we're going to the mining site. Now, if you don't mind, please excuse us." Alfred beamed the Mayor with an overly cheerful smile and walked out from the office while Arthur followed him behind.

At the Heizel-Manchen Mine.

"Here we are." Alfred and Arthur stood in front of the mine entrance.

"Let's go in." Arthur said as he walked inside.

Once inside the mine, Arthur started looking around, investigating each part of the wall, searching if there any clues while Alfred…were easygoing as always.

"Hey, Alfred." Arthur turned to Alfred. "Umm…The things that you said to the Mayor just now, how could you know so much about it?"

"Oh, that's…" Alfred answered while scratching his head. "I've already told you, I did gather information."

"Well, so much for _information_." Arthur stared at Alfred with curious eyes. "What have you done? I bet you threaten them, weren't you?"

Darting his eyes', Alfred put an innocent face and tried to run away from Arthur. "Just forget it okay? C'mon we've gotta check further inside." Said Alfred.

"So, you really did threaten the citizen!"

"…..Yes, I did threaten them. I told them if they didn't tell me the whole story I'm going to have you to burn them or I'm going to shot them right on their foot. Although the burning part was completely bluff." Alfred smiled sheepishly.

"And I bet you're really going to shoot them if they didn't give you the information." Arthur said and sighed at the same time. "How many time I've told you to not used violence? Guess your brain is too small to digest such simple sentence."

"Hey, that's mean, Iggy!" Alfred pouted. "At least I don't shot them right?"

"Well, thanks to that person for being smart to not argued with you."

Both of them continued their way deeper to the mine, and at the same time bickering at each other, it was their daily routine to argue for a simple matter. For example, Alfred were complaining Arthur's cooking or maybe about Arthur who were always lecturing Alfred to not eat unhealthy food all the time.

"Alfred, stop! I'm already tired to argue with you!"

Currently Arthur really pissed off; he was trying to find some hints of the Lost Puppet while Alfred kept disturbing him. Not to mention that he had been sweating heavily, just like a person who just finished taking shower, which made his anger doubled.

"You bloody wanker! I said stop!" Arthur yelled at Alfred and slapped Alfred's hand that had kept poking his face for a while. "This damn heat has already piss me and you better playing around or I'm really going to leave all this matter to you?"

"Okay-okay. Geez, talking about an old age." Alfred said.

"What did you say just now?" Arthur glared at Alfred with murderous aura behind him.

"Nothing." Alfred answered and sweat dropped.

Staring at Alfred for a moment, Arthur then turned away and started inspecting the area. "What's with this damn heat? It's getting to my nerves!"

"Well, it's your fault for wearing such thick clothes." Alfred commented.

"I don't see which part of my clothes is thick."

"Of course it is. Look at you. Thick long jacket plus the hood, gloved hand and thick baggy pants." Alfred said as he pointed each part of Arthur's clothes. "You should follow my fashion sometime."

"Like hell I'm going to follow your style!" Arthur protested. "Wearing such open jacket. Don't you feel shame?"

"Hm? Is it? I don't think so." Alfred said as he looked at his jacket.

Arthur stared at Alfred with a disbelieving face. "A jacket that only buttoned up right above the navel isn't opened?"

"You're too uptight Iggy~. This is what we called as fa—" Before Alfred could finished his sentence, Arthur suddenly push Alfred away from his position, causing Alfred hit the wall behind him.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Alfred winced as he rubbed his head.

"It comes. The Lost Puppet." Arthur stood up and turned to the Lost puppet.

"Must…obey master…"

The Lost Puppet had a form of little girl whose entire body was covered in flame. Her left arm was broken and there was a star shape symbol carved on her forehead.

"Iggy, look at the symbol on her forehead. It's glowing." Alfred pointed at the Lost Puppet.

"No wonder she can melt the ground in one touch." Arthur said as he looked at the previous place where Alfred had been standing. "The core had mutated her. We need to kill her before things get worse."

"Right on!" Alfred answered.

"Alfred, go and distract her. I need some time to cast magic on her." Arthur commanded.

"Why should I always be the bait?" Alfred complained and took out his twin guns.

"No complains! Just go and distract her now!"

"Okay, okay." Alfred answered half heartily, although right now he was walking forward to the Lost Puppet.

Alfred started shooting at the Lost Puppet and baited her away from Arthur, but all his attacks were useless since the bullet had been melt first due to the high temperature flames that were surrounding the Lost Puppet. Meanwhile, Arthur was starting on his magic. A magic circle was automatically drawn on the ground, right at the place where Arthur was standing. His magic book was gliding in front of him and started flipping the pages on its own. After the pages had stopped flipping, Arthur started to cast the spell.

"Manac oz Kappa suare, Nymph, was yera yorr pauwel*. Lei *Muen!"

A spiky ball of water was created on Arthur's hand and he readied to throw it to the Lost Puppet.

"Alfred, move aside!" Arthur threw the ball to the Lost Puppet and at the same time, Alfred jumped away from her. The ball hit right on the Lost Puppet's arm and started to consume the flames, and eventually wrapped the Lost Puppet. The outer spike started to move inside and finally crushed the whole body into pieces. Then the Lost Puppet turned into dust.

"That should do it." Arthur stared at the dust, which was swept away by the wind.

"You really don't give mercy, do you?" Alfred looked at Arthur.

"Why should I?" Arthur snorted. "They are Lost Puppets. They should be killed no matter what the reason. After all, they are harmful."

"Oh, scary~. I don't remember that I had such scary Einherjar." Alfred teased.

"Stop talking and keep moving. There might be more Lost Puppets further inside. Be on guard."

"Yes sir!"

Thus, they continued walking further inside the cave, not knowing what was waiting for them at the end of the path.

Hymmnos Translation:

Ciel: World

Falfa: Peace

Siance: Holy land

Manac oz Kappa suare, Nymph, was yera yorr pauwel: True name of water prayer, Nymph (one of the celestial guardian), I yearn for your power.

Lei: First spell in order to activate the water magic. (There are still other three).

A/N: Well, that concludes the first chapter. Love it? Yes? No? Anyway, please do review, I really appreciate it. By the way, do anyone familiar with Hymmnos? I need some help to correct it. I'm pretty sure I made lots of mistakes. See you in next chapter.

Oh, almost forget! Here is the art for this first chapter or cover for this fic, draw by Max_Infinity, my dear cousin ^w^. LINK: http : / / maxinfinity . deviantart . com / # / d2s5dw0


End file.
